1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates jigs for skis and particularly to portable jigs for Nordic skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To keep skis at their optimum performance level, they must be regularly maintained. Routine maintenance typically, involves stripping and resetting wax one the base as well as sharpening edges. To do this kind of work, the ski must be firmly supported. Not only does such support free up the worker's hands, it also ensures that the work is done precisely and safely. Although downhill skis need this maintenance, they are easier to work with than Nordic skies, which are narrower and more flexible than downhill skies. Because of this, Nordic skis must be properly supported when doing maintenance to prevent damage to the ski.
To that end, ski jigs have been developed. One such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,269, which teaches a large jig that attaches to the end of a table. A treadle us used to operate the vice portions of the device. The jig is large enough to hold two skis at one time. While this jig can be used to perform maintenance on skis, it is large, bulky, and not portable. Two examples of smaller benches are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,482 and 3,963,234, which teach portable benches that can be temporarily attached to a table. Both devices include a means for securing a ski to the bench, a center vice portion and two end supports to hold the ends of the ski.
The problem with all of these devices is that they provide no support for the overall length of the ski. Support for the ski is found only at the vice in the center and at the two ends. The tip of the ski is not supported at all. As a result, the ski can be bent during operations such as waxing. This bending may affect the camber of the ski and, as a result, its performance.